The present invention concerns ski bindings, particularly bindings for snowboards.
For the practice of snowboarding, the skier uses ski boots with relatively supple or flexible bindings. Known bindings include a base plate and a back piece for receiving the boot. Moreover, the boots are supported by bindings. The sole of the boot is received directly on the base plate, as is shown, for example, in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/972,455, filed Oct. 5, 2001, or only on the front piece such as is described in European Patent No. EP1 053 769 A1. Of course, all boots are not the same length due to being different sizes, as well as due to being boots of different types and brands. Besides, the manufacturer's define their own shapes for the front of the boot. Previously, the position of the support and binding straps are not particularly adapted to the boot of the user. Consequently, this results in poor retention for certain boots which do not have the dimension or the optimal shape for the front support.